The Two Cowgirls
by Cowgirl2thebone
Summary: We finally find out why Mallory really loves Heartland so much.
1. Chapter 1

*The Two Cowgirls*  
>CHAPTER 1:<br>Mallory loves heartland. She wasn't quite sure what is the drew her but she simply couldn't stay away. Was it the green meadows that seemed to roll on for miles? Maybe it was her loving and gentle horse Copper. Perhaps it was the sweet smell of the hay and feed. It could even be the love that came from the members of the Bartlett-Fleming family. Mallory loved all these things but deep down she knew the real reason she loved heartland. It was Amy. Amy was the "horse whisper" of the area. She had a reputation for being able to fix any horse and knowing no fear.

The first time Mallory laid her eyes on Amy and her beautiful honey-blonde hair, and shimmering blue eyes, Mallory knew she felt something special for Amy but she never revealed her true feeling to anyone not even her diary. Amy was like a big sister that Mallory desperately wanted. It was quite lonely being an only child but Mal knew she wanted more than just companionship from her fellow cowgirl. She wanted a romance. Mal could live in a fantasy world and pretend that one day Amy would discover her true feelings and the two will ride off into the sunset together and live happily ever after.

That was until HE showed up. Ty Borden. He was assigned to work at heartland as a deal for his probation and had swept Amy off her feet. Mallory knew it was love for the two because they look at each other the same way Mal looks at Amy. Mal had eventually moved past the pain and now was as close with Ty as she was with everyone else at the ranch. They became very close after a certain turn of events. This is where our story begins. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:  
>It had started out as any other Saturday. Mallory had ridden her bikes to the barn and was mixing feed for her horse copper. Then Mallory could hear Amy walking into the barn.<br>"Hey Mal, Good morning." greeted Amy politely. She smiled at her young friend. Mallory smiled back and gazed into her eyes.  
>"Hey Amy." she greets back.<br>"MAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Amy hollers!  
>"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Amy! I was totally day dreaming!" Mallory says as she scoops up the feed she had spilled all over the concrete floor of the barn.<br>"Its okay" Says Amy "Just focuses when you're mixing feed next time. This stuffs worth its weight in gold." Amy smiles getting up and pouring the rest of the feed back in the bin.  
>"Don't worry Amy. It won't happen again. I promise!" says Mallory feeling her face get hot. Amy smiles and walks off to turn out the rest of the horses and groom Spartan for his morning ride<em>. Geese<em> _Mal pull it together!_ Mallory thinks to herself. She then walks over to Coppers stall and pours in his feed. She strokes his blaze and sighed. She looks around then whispers to him.  
>"Oh Copper, why her? Why can't I just be straight? I want to like Jake so bad but I just don't. I feel nothing when he kisses me and I feel electric when Amy rubs against me."<br>"I heard my name." chuckles Amy.  
>"Oh I was just telling copper that he should say thank you to you for the feed." says Mallory quickly. <em>Smooth<em> she thinks to herself. Amy giggles.

"You're welcome Copper!" says the older girl twirling copper's forelock.  
>"Come on we have to muck out."<br>"Okay happy to help"  
>Later that day Amy and Ty were out on a trail ride together and were laying in a blanket together cuddling while their horses grazed. "Hey you know what's been weird lately?" mutters Amy playing with Ty's strong hands. His hands were Amy's favorite thing about Ty. They were so strong and tuff but still could be soft they made her feel protected yet loved.<br>"What's been weird?" questions Ty kissing Amy's finger tips.  
>"Mallory."<br>"Mallory? She's always weird." Ty says smiling. "I thought you said what's been weird recently."  
>"Ya she is a little...different" says Amy trying to find the right word to describe her teeny-bopper friend. "But recently she's been like really clumsy stuff, and like today she poured a bunch of feed all over the ground and left coppers door unlocked. I wonder if something is on her mind." Thinks Amy out loud, slightly concerned for her.<p>

"It's probably just some new scheme she's dreaming up to mess with Caleb or leu." Ty states"Now come on less about her and more about us!" Ty leans in and gives Amy a soft sweet kiss on her perfectly pink lips and Amy kisses back.

"I love you." says Amy in between kisses.

".!" says Ty. Amy scoots in close and places her hand on Ty's chest to feel his heart. It made her feel closer to him and the rhythm of the heart beat was soothing. Ty ran his fingers through her hair and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever. They eventually got back on the two horses Spartan and Harley and rode back for lunch. Mallory was once again in the barn this time grooming Copper when Ty walked in.  
>"Hey Ty. How was your ride?" asked Mal brushing dirt off Coppers coat.<br>"It was good I've been here for two years and it still takes my breath away seeing that view." says Ty sighing. For a guy Ty was very deep and poetic.  
>"Ya it sure is beautiful here. Amy always knows the best places to go. She seems to know everything." says Mal.<p>

"Oh ya!" says Ty agreeing. His girlfriend was pretty amazing! They both fell silent. The only sounds were coats being brushed and grass being eaten. All of a sudden Mallory speaks barley above a whisper.

"Can I ask you something." she mutters brushing Copper's matted tail.  
>"Sure, shoot." says Ty brushing sand spurs and other debris out of Harley's mane.<br>"Well, I have this, friend see, and this friend really likes this person at her barn but the problem is that the person she likes is in love with someone else. But whenever she's around that person she gets all nervous and does stupid stuff like, spills feed and put halters on wrong even though she's around horses like forever." Mallory finally exhales. She had said that all in one long breath. She now felt like a ton of weight had been lifted off of her. "So what should my friend do?" she asks Ty getting a drink of water to moisture her suddenly dry mouth.  
>"It's Amy isn't it?" asks Ty. He had suspected something was going on for a while now but didn't think it was his place to say anything but now Mallory was giving him permission and he was happy. Happy because he felt he could finally help. Mallory spit out her water and her eyes got big.<br>"What? No way! I said it was my friend! Not me! Didn't you listen at all?" she says choking on her water.  
>"Mallory" Ty says in a calm quite voice. He walks towards the blonde and takes the brush from her hand. "Look at me. You've been here a long time! We are together all the time you're like my little sister. I see the way you look at Amy. The way you smile and get all nervous. I know because it's the same way I look at her." Mallory starts playing with coppers tail and begins braiding it.<br>"I'm sorry."She whispers. I know you two are together and I'm not going to steal your girl or anything."  
>"I know" says Ty petting Copper. "Look, you're a great girl. It's fine that you like Amy. I mean how could you not? But Mal, you need to find someone closer to your age. Amy's in a whole other world right now. Looking at schools and learning more therapy for the horses. You need to find someone who's into the same stuff you are someone who has more in common with you."<br>"Ya your right but can you do me a favor? PLEASE don't tell Amy or anyone else. Please Ty promise it will stay between us. If Amy finds out things could get bad and I don't want to have to leave copper."  
>"Mallory I would never do that to you. I swear on Harley himself!" days Ty smiling. He pats mal on the back and walks Harley to his stall.<br>"Hey Ty,"  
>"Yea?"<br>"Thanks." says Mallory smiling.  
>"Don't mention it." Ty replays smiling. "Alright I got to go pack if I'm going to go help Scott." Ty says as he heads to his loft.<br>"Oi" says Mallory. She felt better having told someone about her secret but she still felt embarrassed and ashamed. She prayed she Ty could keep this from Amy. If Amy was to discover her feelings Mallory could have to say good bye to the barn forever. Just then her phone beeped shaking her back to reality. When she saw who the message was from her heart skipped a beat. It was her one and only. **U want to stay over tonight? Ty will be gone we can have a girls night? Text me back 3 Amy.** Mallory couldn't help but smile. She quickly replied**. Sure sounds wonderful!** She hits send with a smile on her face. She walks Copper back in his stall and jumps on her bike to head home to take a shower and pack. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:  
>Mallory came back about an hour later. Her hair was in one tight braid held together at the bottom with a pink glittery hair tie. She had done her make up perfectly she even added lipstick, lip and eyeliner. She had her diamond and gold studded horse-shoe earrings and matching necklace. Her shirt was button down short sleeve western shirt. It was light tan with pink and blue plaid. She also wore a light blue pair of denim jeans with pink stitching and her brown and pink cowgirl boots. It had taken forever for her to decide on an outfit and she hoped she had picked the right one. She took a deep breath, checked herself with a compact mirror she had pulled from her denim purse and headed towards the house. Amy was sitting in the living room reading one of her mom's journals. Mallory stopped for a second and took her in her long soft hair her beautiful face and the rhythmic breathing causing her chest to slowly go up and down. It took all that Mallory had not to run over a kiss any with everything she had. Instead she slowly walked up and sat down on the couch next to the older girl.<br>"Hey, Amy." Mallory says  
>"Ah god Mallory you scared me!" says Amy jumping a little. She always disappeared into another world when she was reading her moms work. It was like she was in the ring with her mom again just the two of them and the horse like it was before the accident.<br>"Your mom's notes helping you?" Mal asks curiously.  
>"Yes they are. It's like my mom knew what horses are thinking. Like she gets in their brains and talks to them. She was an amazing person." Amy loved talking about her mom but it also was sad thinking of how she isn't around anymore. Both girls sat in silence staring down at the book. Mallory couldn't help but letting her eyes wander to Amy's soft smooth long hands. She wanted to hold them so badly but was terrified to cross that line and face what consequences could accompany it. Suddenly Amy shot up and closed the book.<br>"I don't know about you but I'm starving! Maggie's?"  
>"Of course!" Mallory giggles.<br>"Well off we go then! Amy announces. The two girls ride over to the close diner in Jack's truck singing out loud to the songs on the radio. Mallory felt great like she was on top of the world with Amy by her side. When they arrived and sat down at their usual table, they order their meals and sip on their drinks.

"So, after we eat you want to do a trail ride?" Amy asks. She has her soft, slender hand supporting her chin Mallory nods and smiles. She knew it was rude to talk with her mouth full and really wanted to be on her best behavior for Amy. "Awesome" cheers Amy continuing to eat her burger while still looking like an angel. "I want to talk about something with you and talking so much easier to do on a trail ride. Hey! I'll take you to my secret place! No one except my mom and I ever knew about it."

"Sound's great!" Mallory says smiling. Outside she looked excited to hang out with Amy and she was. On the inside though, she was a nervous wreck! Had Ty said something to her? Had she figured it out on her own? What does she need to talk to me about?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, what do you want to talk about with me?" asks Mallory once they got out of sight and sound of the heartland ranch. She and Amy had gotten back from Maggie's and tacked up their horses Spartan and Copper and hit the trail. Amy said she wanted to talk to Mallory about something but wanted it to be in private and Mallory's heart had not stopped racing since she found out. She swore everyone could hear it. Copper's hoofs beat along to its rhythm.

"Well" says Amy sweetly. She wore a beautiful smile and had genuine care in her eyes. "I have noticed that you seem a little absent minded lately. Like something is bothering you."

"No, I'm fine Amy. Really, it's all good." Say's Mal she couldn't let Amy know anything.

"Are you sure? I know you really well Mallory. You're like my sister and I can tell that something is off. I want you to know that you can tell me anything! Are you being picked on at school? If someone is messing with you Ty and I will set them straight but I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"Amy, I swear nothing like that is going on. I promise. Look, maybe something is going on but I can't talk to you about it ok? I'm not being mean but it's just not something that's easy to discuss." Mallory felt really bad lying to Amy but she couldn't let her know. She couldn't tell her that all she wants is a kiss from those soft rose colored lips. That she dreams about the two of them together every night and that she cries knowing that won't ever come true. No she just didn't want to lose the little relationship she has. "Come on let's run!" Both her and Amy click to their horses and take off. When Mallory runs with Copper it felt like no one could hurt her. Nothing could go wrong. All of a sudden, Amy stops her gelding and Mallory couldn't believe her eyes.

"So, this is it. This is the secret spot that my mom and I used to come. It sure is beautiful isn't It.?" Mallory nodded her head as she took in the view. They had stopped in a beautiful clearing with soft green grass, huge oak trees with limbs you can lay in, and a beautiful lake that was crystal clear. The sun shone through the clouds in the sky making the special place look like a slice of heaven. Beautiful dragon flies hovered just about the grass and the sweet sound of birds filled the air.

"It's amazing Amy!" Sighs Mallory as she dismounts Copper. She grabs the reins and quickly ties him to a tree branch and she goes to sit on a log placed around a bon fire pit. "Thank you so much for bringing me here. It means a lot that you shared your special spot with me."

"I just want you to know that you are important to me. You're important to everyone at heartland and I can tell you're upset and I want to help you the best way I can." Amy comes and sits down next to Mallory on the log and puts her arm around the young girl. Mallory's heart leaps out of chest as she leans her head on Amy's shoulder. They sit like that for what seems like hours.

"Hey, you know what would be cool, if we make a huge bon fire!" Mallory suggests. Both girls jump up and begin quickly collecting firewood. They accumulate a large pile and Amy sits it ablaze.

"This is a great fire!" exclaims Amy with a huge smile on her face as she watches the flames dance Mallory nods and smiles. She looks down at Amy's hands that are resting on her lap. Mallory takes a deep breath and with her heart thumping at its fastest she slowly moves her hand over and wraps it around Amy's. She wasn't sure what it was that gave her the courage but she loved the warmth that grew inside of her from holding onto Amy. She felt so safe like nothing could touch her.

"Amy, you know how you and Ty love each other?" mumbles the younger blonde.

"Yes. I do. We love each other very much." states Amy. She used the same tone as she would if she had been telling someone the sky was blue.

"Well, that's kind of what's been going on with me. I love someone the way you and Ty love each other except, the person I love already loves someone else." Mallory was glad that it was dusk now because Amy couldn't see her face turning the color of the apples sitting in their saddle bags. Amy always brought food on trail rides because she wanted to be prepared for anything. She brought apples because they could feed both horses and people.

"So, that's what it was huh, your love sick! I should have known that!" Amy says as she chuckles. "That's so simple Mallory you just have to make your presence known. Show him that you're interested and once he has you in his sighs how can he say no? You're a hard girl to turn down."

"So what your sayings is just come out and tell this person I love them and just hope for the best? Just lay it out on the line, all the cards on the table?"

"Yes! That's what I did with Ty and look what happened. Just open yourself up and take a leap of faith. "Amy pats Mallory on the back and gets up to put another log on the fire. As she sits down Mallory looks at Amy and all of a sudden closes the distance between their lips. Amy jumps up in shock. "What was that all about Mallory?" She screams as she wipes her face with her hand.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Mallory quickly runs off, mounts Copper and gallops away. Amy quickly kicks sand on the fire and follows after Mallory on Spartan. No one was allowed on the trails after dark but Amy had to find Mallory. She still wasn't familiar enough with the trails and with it being dark she could easily get lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally hears the sound of a horse eating and she wasn't sure but she thought she also heard the sound of someone crying. She stops Spartan dismounts, and ties him up.

"Stay here boy." Amy whispers to her horse as she rubs his face. She then turns on her flash light and follows the sound. She quickly sees Copper nibbling on some grass and not tied up. Amy quickly fixes that and then continues to look for the young rider. She becomes frantic as her calls go unanswered. Finally the beam from her flashlight reflects something shiny.

"Mallory!" Amy yells out. As she gets closer she sees the young girl sitting on the bank of a pond. Amy runs over so relieved to see her friend was safe.

"Mallory! What are you thinking? You know not to go off the trails at night and all by yourself? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Amy is beyond mad. She was so scared and couldn't handle being responsible for another trauma in her life. She takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I was just scared but we still have to talk. Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood." Amy sits down next to Mallory and hands her some tissue from her pocket.

"Are you serious? Tell you how I felt? So just be standing there brushing down Copper and just confess my love for you? Ya like that would go over well. I'm not even supposed to like you Amy. I should like Jake. I should have crushes on all the boys my friends giggle about at school. "Mallory held the tissue to her face but nothing in the world could stop the sadness and hurt coming from her eyes. She was so scared and so embarrassed. What if Amy didn't want her at heartland any more? What if everyone at school found out? She just wanted to jump into the lake and disappear under the water. Her body quivered and her hands felt cold. Amy put her arm and rubbed Mallory's back. Mallory put her head on Amy's shoulder.

"Are you going to make me leave heartland?" Mallory says as she straightens up. She has stopped crying but her eyes and nose are still read and watery.

'Oh sweaty I would never do that! I see how much you've grown and how much you and copper love each other. He would be sad forever if you left."

"Aww Ya I would miss him too. And I would miss you too" Mallory smiles. "Amy, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. I know you love Ty and I…I guess I just made up this fantasy and it hurt too much to face the truth you know? But trust me it won't ever happen again. I know people freak when they find out some one is gay or lesbian so I will just keep it to myself I won't-"

'Mallory stop. Take a breath." Jokes Amy. 'It's okay that you like girls and it's ok that I'm the girl you like. It doesn't bother me at all. I have to work with all kinds of people and all kinds of horses. Honestly, nothing surprises or bothers me anymore. I made a promise to you a long time ago that I was going to watch out for you. I will never break that promise!"

"Thank you Amy. From the bottom of my heart thank you. I know I can always count on you to be there. I should have told you sooner." Mallory feels so much better now that she got all her feeling out in the open and she feels even better that she was accepted by Amy. She yawns. "Well, I don't know about you Amy, but I'm whooped. Let's head back. I'll call my mom to come pick me up." Mallory says. She unties Copper and begins to mount.

"Why do you want to leave? I thought we were having a sleep over?" Asks Amy. She couldn't understand why her young friend wanted to leave after they just bonded. Amy also mounts Spartan and they set off back on the trails.

"Well I figured since I just figured it would be too weird for you now. Don't worry I understand."

"No Mallory! I want you to stay! Someone has to keep me company tonight!" You know Lou took my big body pillow on the plain so I need someone to snuggle with." Amy winks at Mallory and shoots her a nice smile.

"Okay then I'll stay." Agrees Mallory "Since your begging me" Both girls laugh. 


	6. Chapter 6

Once they finally make it back to the ranch, they un-tack, groom, and feed their horses. The two girls finish the rest of the chores in the yard and head inside. After both girls have showered and changed into their pj's, they get cozy in Amy's double bed.

"Amy, are you still awake?' Asks Mallory quietly. The lights were turned off and both girls were at least attempting to fall asleep. Mallory being herself though, had to say what was in her head.

"Yes Mallory. I'm awake." Groans Amy sleepily. She was about half way sleep and thinking about her beloved Ty.

"I just wanted to say that you're a wonderful friend. I also wanted to tell you that before I kissed you, I told Ty about my feelings for you. He said I should find someone my age to like. The only thing is that I don't know any girls who are my age and lesbian. Do you?"

"Yeah." Amy yawns. A client I helped was gay and has a whole network of friends who are aw well. I can hook you two up." Amy loved Mallory and was happy to help but she also desperately wanted this conversation to end and to drift into dreamland. 

"Really, you'd do that for me? Amy, you're the best! Good night."

"Good night Mallory" Amy says she rolls over and puts her arm on Mallory's side. She drifts off to sleep with her friend.

"Amy, One more thing" Mallory says barley above a whisper.

"Mhmm?" mutters Amy to sleepy to form actual words.

"I love you."

'I love you too Mallory. Now go to sleep."


End file.
